A block-chain is a distributed database incorporating a number of blocks where each block contains data and/or programs and holds a valid “transaction” that is timestamped. As used herein, a “transaction” is typically a discrete operation that makes up, or is a part of, an information processing action. Each block in a block-chain also includes a link to a previous block in the block-chain thus creating a public distributed storage ledger, i.e., a log or an historical record, of transactions. A robust distributed storage ledger structure (such as a block-chain ledger structure) due to its public nature, redundant verification, and resistance to fraudulent activity, offers advantages over existing centralized server systems. Despite its many advantages, conventional distributed storage ledger systems (such as block-chain-based ledger systems) exhibit significant flaws, especially when used to track assets in secure, high-risk, and/or sensitive applications.